David Tennant
|family=*Alexander (father) *Helen (mother) (deceased) *Karen (sister) *Blair (brother) *Georgia (wife) *Tyler (step-son) *Olive (daughter) |alias= |website=http://www.david-tennant.com/ |hidec= |yearsactive=1987 – present |harrypotterrole=Barty Crouch Jr. |notableroles=*The Tenth Doctor - Doctor Who * DI Alec Hardy - |academyawards= |emmyawards= |tonyawards= }} David John McDonald (better known under his stage name David Tennant) portrayed Barty Crouch Jr. in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He is best known for his role as the Tenth Doctor in the long-running BBC series Doctor Who. Early life Tennant attended the Ralston Primary and in Scotland. He also attended Saturday classes at the . Career Tennant made his professional acting debut while still in secondary school. When he was 16 he acted in an anti-smoking film made by the Glasgow Health Board which aired on television and was also screened in schools. The following year he played a role in an episode of Dramarama. Tennant's first professional role upon graduating from drama school was in a staging of The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui co-starring Ashley Jensen, one of a few plays in which he performed as part of the agitprop 7:84 Theatre Company. Tennant's first major TV role was as the manic depressive Campbell in the Scottish drama series Takin' Over the Asylum (1994). During filming, Tennant met comic actress and writer Arabella Weir. When he moved to London shortly afterwards he lodged with Weir for five years and became godfather to her youngest child. He has subsequently appeared alongside Weir in many productions; as a guest in her spoof television series, Posh Nosh; in the Doctor Who audio drama Exile- during which Weir played an alternate version of the Doctor- and as panelists on the West Wing Ultimate Quiz on More4. Tennant developed his career in the British theatre, frequently performing with the Royal Shakespeare Company for whom he specialised in comic roles such as Touchstone in As You Like It, Antipholus of Syracuse in The Comedy of Errors (a role he recorded for the 1998 Arkangel Complete Shakespeare production of the play) and Captain Jack Absolute in The Rivals, although he also played the tragic role of Romeo in Romeo and Juliet. In 2000, Tennant appeared at the Royal National Theatre, London, playing the role of Nicholas Beckett in Joe Orton's What the Butler Saw. The plot required Tennant to appear near-naked on stage. Tennant appeared in several high-profile dramas for the BBC, including Takin' Over the Asylum (1994), He Knew He Was Right (2004), Blackpool (2004), Casanova (2005) and The Quatermass Experiment (2005). In film, he has appeared in Stephen Fry's Bright Young Things, and as Barty Crouch Jr. in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. One of his earliest big screen roles was in Jude (1996), in which he shared a scene with his Doctor Who predecessor Christopher Eccleston, playing a drunken undergraduate who challenges Eccleston's Jude to prove his intellect. ]] In 2005, soon after his appearance in Goblet of Fire, Tennant was signed to take over as the Tenth Doctor on Doctor Who after Christopher Eccleston chose to leave after a single season. Tennant is has been identified by Doctor Who Magazine and other media as one of the most popular actors to play the iconic SF character. In October 2008, he announced that he would be stepping down as The Doctor after appearing in four special episodes scheduled to air by the end of 2009; he was replaced by relative unknown Matt Smith, though Tennant was then confirmed to be reprising his role as the Tenth Doctor alongside Smith and John Hurt in the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary special, Day of the Doctor, in November 2013.mashable.com/2013/03/31/david-tennant-billie-piper-doctor-who-50th-anniversary/ In 2008, coinciding with his announcement regarding Doctor Who, Tennant performed in Hamlet the Royal Shakespeare Theatre in Stratford-upon-Avon, UK. His co-star was of Star Trek fame. A back injury forced Tennant to undergo surgery towards the end of 2008, but he recovered in time to complete his run on Hamlet and film his final Doctor Who episodes. Since completing his final scenes in Doctor Who, Tennant has filmed his performance of Hamlet for eventual TV broadcast, and is reportedly being considered for a number of high-profile movie roles. He is also scheduled to host Masterpiece Contemporary, a new version of Masterpiece Theatre, for the American PBS network in the fall of 2009.news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/8049529.stm Tennant performed alongside Doctor Who co-star Catherine Tate (Donna Noble) in Much Ado About Nothing between May 2011 and September 2011. He also did voice work opposite Imelda Staunton again playing a protagonist in the Aardman film . Her voicing Queen Victoria and him voicing Charles Darwin. He currently plays Detective Inspector Alec Hardy on the BBC series . Behind the scenes *Coincidentally, the last chapter that Tennant's Crouch Jr. appears in The Goblet of Fire is called "The Parting of the Ways" - as is the Doctor Who revival Series 1 finale where Eccleston's Ninth Doctor regenerates into Tennant's Tenth Doctor. The amount of time the characters appear in is also very similar, as Crouch Jr. appears for just the first page of the chapter, while the Tenth Doctor appears in the final scene of the episode. *Tennant's first true solo appearance as the Tenth Doctor occurred in a (canonical) mini-episode entitled Born Again in some circles, set immediately after his regeneration and produced for the 2005 Children in Need Appeal. This episode was first broadcast on 18 November 2005—the same day Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released in cinemas. *Tennant and Freema Agyeman (companion Martha Jones) mention Expelliarmus, J. K. Rowling and the seventh Harry Potter book in the Doctor Who episode The Shakespeare Code. *During the two-part Doctor Who story Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel, he appears along with Roger Lloyd-Pack - who in Goblet of Fire, appeared as Barty Crouch Sr. Ironically, their roles from Goblet of Fire are reversed in the episode, as Lloyd-Pack is a hero in Goblet of Fire but a villain in Doctor Who while Tennant is a Goblet of Fire villain but the hero in Doctor Who. Trivia *In 2013, IGN ranked Tennant as the best Doctor, along with the Daily Mail and Radio Times *His wife Georgia (neé Moffett) is the daughter of Fifth Doctor Peter Davison. External links * * *[[w:c:tardis:David Tennant|David Tennant at the TARDIS Data Core (Doctor Who wiki)]] Notes and references Category:Actors (real-world) Category:Scottish actors (real-world)